


The Kylo Kollection

by Faestae



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bath Sex, Dad!Kylo, F/M, Fluff, Injured Sex, One Shot Collection, Rough Sex, Suggestive Themes, Tall!Reader, Welcome Home Sex, morning fluff, the morning after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8675944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faestae/pseuds/Faestae
Summary: Just a collection of shorter Kylo Ren related one shots that I wrote a while back combined with any new ones I write nowThey don't belong in any order, nor are they connectedEnjoy~





	1. Five Minutes

When your eyes opened, it was quiet. Outside the view port, a distant nebula swirled against the vast darkness of the galaxy and it cast its dying light across the floor of the commander’s private chambers. In the chaos of the universe that roared outside, there was quiet here.

You stirred, pushing a stretch from your hips to your toes and drawing a deep breath. And very quietly, he stirred beside you.

Before you could whisper him awake, he placed his hand over your mouth, a lazy ‘shhh’ breaking the silence, “Five minutes.”

You lifted his hand from your mouth and place it over your beating heart.

His fingers twitched and came to life, moving to cup your breast.

“I thought you wanted five more minutes,”

He squeezed you, “I do. Now, quiet so I can get it.” You smiled, looking over to him, a lock of dark hair falling over his face as he fondles you.

You got up anyway, slipping carefully from under his hand and putting your feet on the floor. Pushing yourself up out of the bed, you let the blanket fall from your bare body.

His eyes opened slowly, watching you move to the end of the bed.

With a sigh, you stretched up to the ceiling, rising up on your toes. You reached as high as you can, breathing deeply before dipping down to brush the backs of your fingers onto your toes.

A pair of eyes were watching you, and you can feel phantom fingers running around your curves, stroking your imperfections. You stood back up slowly, rolling your spine back into place.

When you turned around, he was up; propped on one elbow, his honey-colored eyes fixed on you. Kylo Ren, commander of the First Order; and the most feared man in all the galaxy. His hair was tossed carelessly, with evidence of one pass through with his long fingers. He was watching you intently, not needing to undress you with his eyes, just to watch you.

“I thought you were sleeping.”

His voice was groggy, “You’re distracting me.”

“I’m sorry, _commander,_ ” you teased him, “I thought I was being quiet,”

“You know your body calls to me,” Kylo muttered with a smirk.

You turned back to the viewport, letting your hair fall against your back. You could hear the hunger in his voice, and it flipped a switch in you. You sway your hips into your next stretch.

“So?” his voice chimed back in.

“So, what?” you reached to the left, letting your body follow through the stretch until you’re touching your toes again.

“I’m answering,”

You sighed, “You know I don’t like getting back into bed after my stretch.”

He crawled to the edge of the bed, placing his bare feet on the floor, the blanket draped conveniently over his waist. “I won’t make you get back into bed,” he said gently, “Come.”

You examined his eyes as he shamelessly admires your breasts. Catching your gaze with his eyes, he beckoned you, tilting his head back as you approach between his knees.

Kylo’s arms snaked up your rear, affectionately rubbing and kneading your flesh in his strong hands. You pushed your hands into his hair and he let his eyes fall shut as you rub his scalp.

Suddenly, he grabbed you by the waist and turned you around. Losing your balance, you cried out, falling on your side back on the bed.

“Ben!” you gasped.

He crawled over you, grinning wickedly at you, “You didn’t give me my five minutes,” he growled, “Now, I have to take it from you.”

Laughter erupted from your lips and you pick up your pillow, pushing his face away with it.

Kylo grabbed it with his teeth and tossed it aside, hungrily resuming the nibbling of your face and neck. His hands seized you from wiggling and you put your hands over his, pushing them down to your hips.

Kylo dug his nails into your skin, biting the outer corner of his lip as he pushed your foreheads together. Heat throbbed between you and the Force he exerted made your heart tremble. He kissed you softly on the mouth and the tension dissipated.

It was quiet again, only the sound of your lips massaging each other, and a few gentle groans from Kylo’s throat. His hair fell on either side of his face past his rounded ears and veiling his pink cheeks.

“I don’t want to get up,” he moaned on your lips, “And I don’t want you to leave this room. I don’t want anyone’s eyes but my own to see you.”

“So stay,” you ran your fingers up into his hair as he slid down your body, trailing kisses on your stomach and you could feel the goosebumps rise on his skin. You shifted in his arms and he squeezed you tighter, “I’m sure you can find someone to command in here,”

“You’re temping me,” he purred.

“Is it working?”

He groaned heavily, “Hux demands I attend a meeting this morning. Otherwise, fuck him.”

“And fuck me, too?”

He raised his eyes to you and he bit down on your flesh with a frustrated grunt that dissolved into a hungry moan.

“Come on,” you pat his head, “let’s get you dressed then,”

Reluctantly, he rose and you went with him, crawling to the end of the bed and pulling your knees under your rear. You watched him as he pulls on his trousers first, clipping his belt into place. One arm at a time, he pulled his signature black on black ensemble, pulling the hood around his neck. He caught you staring, “Am I distracting you?” he flicked his hair out from under his cowl.

You leaned back letting your eyes travel his frame, admiring him with your head tilted, “Maybe.” You put your feet on the ground and go to him, retrieving his helmet and light saber from the stand in the corner of the room. He watches you as you walk, getting lost in the swaying of your hips.

You walked his belongings to him, “Your final touches,”  

“Not yet,” he whispered. In one smooth motion, he pushed his gloved hand behind your neck and drew you to him, kissing you deeply.

He lingered when he pulled away from you, fighting urges to throw his clothes off and tackle you back down to the bed. Instead, he drew you into another desperate kiss, and you indulged him.

“Ren!” I was General Hux. He banged hard on the door. “You’re late!” he barked.

Kylo pulled away, licking his lip angrily, “I need five more minutes…” he grumbled to you.

Grinning, you ran your fingers through his hair and he reveled in it. “Rise and shine,” you mused.

You reached up, securing his helmet down on his head. The respirator clicks into place and his breathing resumes louder. “Will I see you before tonight?” his voice rumbled inside the mask.

“If you’re good,” you replied sweetly, “I may run an errand in the west wing storage closet. If you,” you dusted his shoulders, running your hands down his chest, “just so happen to be passing through.”

He tensed when you bring your eyes back to his face, and you eased him with a smile, letting your hair fall down across your shoulder.

You get on your toes and kiss his mask, “Have a good day at work, commander.”


	2. Better?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time with Kylo~

You knew he didn’t like you using his bath, but you could never get yours just that bubbly. The lower you sat in the tub, the higher the bubbles rose, and when you blew raspberries, the bubbles popped and flew into the air, floating back down onto the pile. You giggled, the bubbles tickling your neck and you shifted under the water, the bubbles moved with you.

Suddenly, the door slides open. You freeze.

Kylo enters, he’s rubbing his eyes with his thumb and forefinger, dragging his feet and mumbling under his breath He stops at the mirror, checking his teeth, and you keep perfectly still, feeling a tingling in your nose. You scrunch it.

Pulling lazily at his trousers, he approaches the toilet and you suppress a gasp, trying to avert your eyes. You attempt to sink lower in the bubbles, but the tingling in your nose intensifies and you’re up to the crown in suds. It twitches.

“ _WHAACHOO_!”

The sneeze blasts the bubbles away from your face and Kylo springs into action, drawing his light saber, igniting it and swinging it down. He sliced through the top layer of bubbles, missing your head by a few inches as you duck down.

When he sees you peeking out from the mass of bubbles, he exhales hard through his nose, “I thought I told you to use your own bath,”

You offer him a sheepish smile, wiggling your fingers in greeting.

The light saber retracted and you relax, but he’s still angry. “Out.” he grunts.

“But I’m soapy,” Free of the bubble fortress, you hang over the edge of the black tub. “You seem tense,” you say sweetly, “Maybe you should come in,” you twirl your finger on the porcelain.

He considers it, unable to bring his eyes to meet yours.

“Oh come on,” you coo with a little splash, “I’ll wash your hair,”

He steals a glance at his hair off his brow.

“It’s dirty, I can tell, come on,”

He sighs hard, turning his back to you. He starts pulling his clothes off piece by piece, tossing them in a pile on the other side of the bathroom, revealing his scarred body to you. With your head resting on the tub, you watched him with tender eyes until he was completely bare.

He climbs in the tub, sinking down in between your legs, pulling his shoulders in as he settled in.

You reach out and push your fingers up into his hair. He winces and after a few seconds, he relaxes his shoulders. You massage him with affection, letting your fingers mingle with every root of his dark hair.

Involuntarily, he sits back towards you and you push your entire hand in his dark locks. His breathing eases and you smile, watching his eyes fall shut, completely trusting in your hands, “Are you alright?”

“I’ve had better days.,” he mutters.

“I think we all have,” you whisper, pushing your lips behind his ear. He flushes and you smile. “Is it Hux?”

Kylo groans, lifting his arms out of the water, putting the palm of his hands on his face. “When is it not? He pisses me off just for sport,”

“I don’t think that’s true,” you say softly, rubbing your fingertips in circles. You’re pushing water up into his hair, scratching him gently. He sighs under your hands and rolls his neck to one side, stretching his chest out, his pectorals peeking out from the waterline.

He twists his lip, “It’s my back..” he mutters finally. He reaches up, his arm dripping as he pushes his long fingers into his shoulder. “It’s killing me..”

You pull your hands out of his hair and take hold of his shoulders. You knead him carefully, digging your fingertips into his skin.

He tenses up, grimacing and pulling his shoulders in.

You wince, letting go, “Sorry,” You take him in your hands again, softer this time and he groans quietly in the back of his throat. “Better?”

“Moderately,” Kylo exhales, letting his body sink into yours, the waterline dancing along the edge of the tub. What was left of the bubbles swirled around on the surface leaving patches granting your eyes access to the rest of his lean body.

In silence, you maneuvered him muscles with your fingers. You listened for his moans of approval, or shifting discomfort. You rest your head against his, nuzzling your nose in his ear. As gentle as you could manage, you unwound him, and when he finally began to relax, you speak,

“You work yourself too hard,” you say gently, letting your nose rest in his wet hair. 

“Do I?” he doesn’t open his eyes, just breathes slowly and in time with your massage. His hand is on your leg, gripping your thighs, mindlessly rubbing you.

“Yes, you do,” you release one shoulder, pushing your fingers into the back of his neck. Slipping your hand under his arm and down his chest, you let your fingers run over his abdomen. His breath hitches and you kiss him softly under his ear.

“Am I tense?”

You push your hands farther, under the water until you felt his throbbing erection against your fingers. “Very.” You wrap your fingers around him, arousing him slowly.

Kylo flushes, letting his head fall back on your shoulder. He takes a short breath and in an attempt to control his breathing, he pushing his pelvis into your grip, succumbing to your stimulation.

“Better?” you whisper.

“Better.”


	3. Taller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you are just /that/ much taller than Kylo

“You know, Ben,”

Kylo raises his eyes to you in the mirror, “Hm,”

“I think I’m taller than you,”

He returns to picking at his sleeves, adjusting them in his reflection, “Unlikely,” he mumbles.

“Ah, ah, I don’t think so!” you kick the blankets off and scramble to the edge of the bed. In three long strides, you’re standing beside him, your nightgown tickling your long legs at the thigh.

He shifts, allowing you a space in front of the mirror, looking over at you in the reflection. “No,” he mutters.

“No?” You puff out your chest, raising your shoulders with a grin.

“You weren’t yesterday,” Kylo looks down to adjust his hood around his neck, pulling it until it sat just right at his neck, “You aren’t today.”

Sliding in between him and his reflection, you lean back against the mirror, tilting your head to one side, “You sure about that? I think I need to be measured.”

Kylo takes a deep breath, and grabs your arms, pulling you up towards him until your bodies are flush. Nose to nose, you nestle into him, pushing your chest out. He pushes it back down with his hand. “Stand straight.” he says.

“I am.”

“You’re not, you’re–” he pushes your chest down a second time and you bite your lip. “Stand. Straight.”

Finally you obey, holding your chin high, your noses brushing.

You bring your voice low, wiggling your hands around his waist. “What say you, commander? How do I measure up?”

Kylo doesn’t reply. He pushes your hands away from him and pulls you to stand straight. Raising his arm, he places the palm of his hand on the top of your head, moving it slowly across to his. his hand brushed the smaller hairs on top of his head.

A single inch. Granted it was the same inch from last time, and the time before that, but nothing delighted you more than that one, easy inch.

You squeal, wiggling your torso, “Ha!”

Kylo breathes deeply, folding his arms across his chest, preparing for your victory speech.

“Now, _commander_ ,” you bop him on the nose with your finger, “Now that I am the dominant one, _you_  will obey _my_ command _,”_ You grin wickedly, twirling your finger on his chest. You give him a firm push with your forefinger. “To the bed with you,”

Kylo takes a few stumbling steps backwards, a grin spreading across his face. He seemed to be enjoying today’s spiel. sizing you up all the way to the one inch that set you apart.

“I don’t take orders from you, lieutenant,” he says taking a step forward.

You raise one eyebrow, “You better learn.” You rear up to pounce him, and when you jump, he catches you. With you wail, you both go down on the bed.

He straddles you, kicking your legs apart with one knee, following you as you scramble back until your head hits the headboard. Kylo mounts you like a predator, and when he’s leaning over you, he pushes your noses together.

“What’s one inch up there..” he whispers, slipping his hand under you nightgown, cupping his hand between your legs, “to three down here?”

You haven’t stopped giggling, “Don’t you dare,” you squirm, fumbling to grab his wrist, but he’s stronger than you.

“Command me all you want,” he whispers with an evil grin, “I’ve got all the hold I need on you.”


	4. If You Must

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last night was wild, but now you gotta go to work!

“Shit…shit.”

Naked, you scrambled across the floor, diving into a pile of yesterday’s clothes. “No, no no–!” Articles of clothing were flung behind you; one sock, two,  trousers, belts, buckles, nothing.

The clock on the wall ticked away, mocking you with every click, getting closer and closer to your scheduled start time in the command center. You are late.

From the bed, a lump of blankets stirred and a mop of dark hair peeks out from under the covers.

You kneel upright putting your hands on your hips,  “Have you seen my bra?”

He grunted in reply, rolling over away from you and tucking the blanket under him. You turned your torso to face him, narrowing your eyes in his direction.

“You’re the one that decided it would be a good idea to throw my clothes off in such a way where my pants are over here,” you go back to digging in the pile, “Buttons–snapped off my blouse,” my panties are–” you scoffed, “in two pieces…”

Kylo propped himself up on his elbow, his sleepy eyes watching you crawl back and forth across the floor in the dark, “You seemed to enjoy it last night,” he muttered.

“And I’m sure I’d enjoy it now if I wasn’t _late_ for _work! Auugh!_ ” you threw your hands up into the hair, flinging up the bed skirts and crawling around the edge of the bed.

Kylo watched you move along the end of the bed, tossing up the bed skirt as you went, muttering about the process in which your clothes were removed. You stood up, marching to the door.

You paused, turning around to face the bed, “Come here,”

“Why?”

“I need your help with this! We gotta re-enact last night. Come on!” you bounced in place, your wiggling breasts piquing Ren’s interest. He pushed the covers off.

Looking up at him, he approached completely in the nude. You tried to keep your eyes squared on his face, hurrying him with your hands. He stopped in front of you, his hair veiling his face on either side, his sleepy lips parted slightly, “Remind me again,” he muttered leaning forward; your foreheads touch.

“Pants,” you replied quickly, unfazed by his demeanor, “Pants first,”

Ren slid his hands down you sides, following the ghosts of his hands that undressed you last night. He pushed his massive hands against your skin, drawing your hips upward with his motions. He reached around and takes two handfuls of your buttocks, squeezing them affectionately, “Pants,” he threw his arm out, the imaginary pants flying to the corner of the room.

“Blouse,” you said, trembling just a little more.

He walked you back into the door, locking you in place with his body, kicking your legs open with his foot. “Blouse,” he whispered to your neck. Suckling on your skin, he trails his fingers from your collarbone to your tummy, fiddling with imaginary buttons and swirling his tongue over a love bite. You remembered–he wasn’t that gentle with the buttons, he had thrown your blouse open, buttons raining onto the floor, but–what was next?

“C-come on, Ben,” you breathed, your heart trembling in your chest, “where did you put my bra?”

“Ah-ah,” he grumbled, “Panties next,” He flipped you around, and picked you up, tossing you back down on the bed.

You land on your stomach with an oof and before you could push yourself up onto your hands, Ren knelt on the bed. He crawled over you, straddling your hips, pushing his hand into the small of your back.

“B-Ben!”

“Panties,” He whispered, sliding his finger between your thighs, picking at where you underwear would have been if you had any. Instead, he swirled his finger around you, pretending to draw your panties out. This was when they snapped under his influence, the Force tearing your panties clean in half.

He leaned down, pressing his lips against your spine, nuzzling you. He took his time, and as you lay there on your stomach, you try to stop the surge of arousal you know he could feel.

“Bra..” he nibbled the middle of your back, running his hands down your spine before tossing his arms back, letting his hips press down into your buttocks. Now you remembered! He pulled it off with his teeth, and then–

You craned your neck around.

There it was, draped over a black beam that lined the room’s ceiling. Your black bra. At least it was in one piece.

You groaned, “Are you kidding me?”

When you move to get up, Ren held you in place with his one hand, sitting back, putting pressure on your rear.

“Come on, Ben!” you grunted, “Get off!”

“There’s one more thing,” Ren mumbled, “isn’t there?” He reaches down and grabs you by the hips, flipping you over onto your back. Bowing his head, he left a trail of kisses from your jaw to your collar bone, ghosting the love bites he made last night. Goosebumps rose to the surface of your skin and you sighed involuntarily. He pushed your thighs apart.

“Is this your way of begging me to stay?” you breathed.

“Do you hear me begging?” he mumbled to your collar bone.

“Not explicitly, no,” 

“Do I need to?” he pushed his hands up your sides, letting his hips slide around yours. You could feel him jab into you.

Checking the clock, you frowned. It’s only 10 after. You could still make it if you hurried, but with your bra hanging a good four feet over your head, you’d never reach it.

Ren exhaled, sitting back on his knees. With a flick of his wrist, the bra comes down into his open hand, “If you must,” he muttered.

He pulled you to the sitting position, looping your arms through the straps, cupping your breasts in the soft silk of your underwear. He reached around you, sliding his warm hands on your cold skin resting his chin on your shoulder as he fixed the latches in the back. Slowly, he pulled away, letting his hair brush your shoulders.

You found your hands on his too, squeezing his skin, your fingers brushing against the intricacies of his flesh. Biting your lip, you submitted for a short time to his touch, focusing on the circles he was tracing on your skin. He dragged his fingernails gently on your skin, drawing in your scent like oxygen.

“You know…” you whispered. You reach back, unhooking your bra and letting your breasts fall free.

He raises his eyes to you.

“I don’t think I do,”

With a smirk, Ren clutched your bra, and without taking his eyes off of you, he tossed it over his shoulder. It landed on the beam a second time, as he shoved you back into the sheets.


	5. Our Daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a drabble I submitted to the Thirst order Confessions Renewed blog in response to some serious Dad!Kylo feels <3 enjoy!

You gasped horridly, hurrying over and yanking the toddler up by the arms, “Oh! No no no..” you clicked your tongue at the giggly little girl as she clutched her favorite white crayon. You looked with terrified eyes at the mess she made–sprawling swirls in every color, green, pink, blue and one jagged line of white where you snatched her; crayon..all over the wall.

Biting lip, you muttered anxiously to yourself, “Oh…” Kylo was going to be back any minute and to see this mess…? You were supposed to have Padme back with the nurse  _before_ he got back. And now the wall was covered in–

“Crayon!” your daughter squealed, “Mama look..!”

“Mama sees, darling..” you muttered helplessly, “Mama sees,”

The door slid open suddenly and you whirled around, clutching your bubbly child to your shoulder, “Kylo–!” you bounced your daughter higher, considering for a quick second to kick the box of crayons from sight. You cradled your daughter’s face away from your husband–he wasn’t used to seeing her just yet. Not until she was older; old enough not to draw on your wall in crayon.

The commander stopped when he saw you and his daughter. Helmet still on, he surveyed the room. You forced a small laugh, pulling your skirts to block the view of the mess, “You’re early,”

He approached you silently, sweeping up to you like a massive shadow, stopping inches from your face and tilting his head only slightly.

“Did she make this mess,” He kept his mask stuck on you, his voice forming a statement more than a question. The Force was nowhere near your muscles, but still you found yourself frozen to be caught with your metaphorical pants down.

“N-no..” you began, “…yes..I mean–It’s–crayon. it’s nothing,” you watched anxiously as he visibly fought urges to look at the back of your daughter’s head as you kept her cradled _._  "Please don’t worry, I’ll pick it up. Let me just give her to the nurse I…“

“Put her down..”

Mouth dry, you tried to swallow, When the anxiety faded, you obeyed, pulling the little girl off your shoulder and setting her back on the floor. Her eyes lit up when she saw her father’s mask. She reached out to him and you set her back down on the ground. Your daughter, still with crayon in hand looked curiously up at her father.

Kylo removed his mask, the hissing sound ominous as ever, but to see him remove it in the presence of his daughter..This all seemed so…normal. You snapped back as he put the mask in your hands, the face of the man you married blessing your eyes. Hair fluffed attractively around his neck and ears, he searched your face for some kind of validation, but you were too stunned by his actions to speak.

He knelt down beside his daughter as she began to organize the crayons by color. She wiggled them against the floor on her blanket as if setting a place for her father to sit. “Padme,” he said slowly, the sound of his daughter’s name made your heart burn.

“Papa,” she said in reply, still paying him no mind, busying herself with her crayons.

He didn’t break his view of her to gesture to the abstract mess of crayon on the wall. “Did you do this?”

Padme nodded, “Yes, Papa,” she said with pride. She picked up her crayon, holding it charmingly close to his strong nose, “Pink,” she said happily, “For Mama…green is me.” she dug in the pile, “White..for Papa,”

Kylo said nothing for a few moments as Padme continued to sort her brightly colored tools. You could heard the Force throb in the room around you–The commander’s emotions swirled around like an invisible heat storm. He gestured to her masterpiece, “Show me,” he said, lip quivering only slightly.

“Okay, Papa,”


	6. Like I've Needed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kylo finally returns from a hard mission and wants to fuck you more than he wants to get his wounds treated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "pls imagine him coming back directly after a fight- and he's wounded. And you're trying to convince him to go to the medbay because seriously what the fuck thats a lot of blood kylo please oh god but Kylo only wants to pin you down and fuck you until you scream for him because he's so keyed up and anxious after the fight" - KatLo Ren 2016
> 
> Thank you to Korpuskat for allowing me to write this based off of their contribution to the Porn Hub discord channel. <3 This was supposed to be done for Jen's birthday, but I McFreaking blew it. It's stupid short and took me only like a fucking WEEK??? to finish?? but oh well. 
> 
> This one is dedicated to the fam and all you other fellow Kylo fuckers out there
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Day fifty-seven: the commander was still away.

You had gotten used to the darkness, the solitude; dinners by yourself. You had grown used to arriving at your post without looking for word from General Hux; used to not asking when the Commander was to return. He just didn’t know. It had been weeks since you stopped asking, days since you stopped sleeping with your nightgown off, your hopes of the commander’s unexpected and late night return dwindling to nothing. 

It had been fifty-seven days without him and tonight would make fifty-eight.

You stayed away from idle fantasies; you found them to only fill you with fear. You preferred to stick to your routine practices: leaving the door unlocked, turning the low lights on at night, and keeping your eyes towards the direction of the door before sleeping. After all, Commander Ren could be returning any day now and it was unlike you to lose hope.

But still, you were tormented with doubt. Every day it was harder to focus and every night it was harder to hope. It was harder to tell yourself that tonight was just another night with the whole bed to yourself. Hope or no hope, tonight was one night closer to coming to terms with that loneliness, if only for a little while. Tonight was the night you swallowed your tears and rolled away from the blast door.

But tonight was the night that it opened.

The room was silent; all but the heavy thud of a helmet to the floor. You heard boots stagger and shuffle with a grunt, followed by the familiar sound of a dilapidated light saber clattering to the ground. Heavy influence wafted through the den, curling through to the bedroom like smoke. It vibrated everything it touched; searching for you without eyes.

“Y/N,” 

His voice, meek and trembling, sent a single shock of adrenaline through you.  _ Kylo _ .

He was hurt.

Kicking the blankets down off of your body, you scrambled across the bed, feet barely touching the floor as you flew out into the den. Reaching the threshold, you slammed your hand on the wall controls, flooding the room with a soft blue light.

Hunched over the back of the fainting couch was the silhouette of your beloved commander. In the dim light, you could see only his massive shoulders, heaving against the moonlight that came in through the view port. Dragging the back of his glove slowly across his mouth, the blood ran off of his fingers and dripped down onto the upholstery.

“Kylo--”

He snapped his attention to you, honeyed eyes piercing his veil of dark hair like two clean blaster shots. Kylo stared hard at you, his bloody jaw twitching like an angry beast caught in bright lights. He moved towards you suddenly, hulking shoulders heaving as he seized you up in his dirty hands.

Your gasp was swallowed by his mouth, his bloody lips devouring yours as he smeared the grime of his latest mission all over your nightgown. He breathed hard, panting and groaning all in the same few seconds, reaching down and forcing your knee up around his hips.

“Commander!” you panted finally given room to breathe. He forced your head to one side, pulling your unkissed flesh hard into his mouth and grinding it between his teeth. You tossed your head back with a cry and he flattened his entire body against you, the frayed edges of his ripped tunic staining your satin with blood that you could only feel on your bare chest.

Suddenly, he stumbled, knees knocking against each other as he tried to regain his footing. He used his unsteady stance to push you harder against the wall, exhaling hard through pouting lips. On the inhale, he lifted your bare leg higher, driving your back inexplicably harder into the door frame. Shoving his trembling hands up your thigh, he revealed your flesh that shuddered under the ridges of his unclean glove. Finally reaching your waist, he grabbed and yanked you forward, reuniting your womanhood with his hips

Pushing your hands gingerly against his chest, you gasped. He was soaked--blood had completely come though his armor staining your delicate fingers. “Commander, please!” you whimpered, “you’re bleeding!” Hesitant to give him a push, you did and he shoved you back, the sweaty tendrils of his hair tickling face as he smeared himself all over you. “We have to..-h-hahh..get you to the medbay...Kylo..!”

Suddenly, your womanhood exploded in erotic heat. His cock pushed his tattered clothes taut, dragging the textured cloth hard on each lip of your womanhood. With every push, Kylo filled your core with pulse after pulse of gross satisfaction. He kept his hips hard, thick and painful against your cunt, your pleasured sighs only making his blood pump faster.

“Who are you,” he groaned against your mouth, his tongue rolling along an open cut on his lips, “to tell me what I need…”

“You can barely stand!”

He rolled his hips slower and harder into yours, forcing your knees to buckle and your ankles to lift against his pressure. You whined desperately, arching your back into his glove that forced you closer to his mangled chest. “Neither can you,” he grunted.

In that instant, you were moved, carried like his mate in heat through the darkness until you hit the bed with a gasp.

“You have haunted me,” he growled putting you in his shadow. Before you could open your eyes, he was bucking his hips up into yours, putting you exactly where he wanted against the sheets. With every thrust, he rolled his nose around on yours, sweat dripping scum from his bloody lips to yours when he kissed you, “at night when my need for your touch was unbearable I saw you--just as you are now,” He inhaled you again, deeper this time, pushing your head hard down into the pillow, devouring you more than he was kissing you. “So soft...needing me like I’ve needed you,” 

Before you could shed another layer of desire onto his dirty robes, his cock was free, pulsing and warm against you. You sighed and with his sex in his fist, he slapped it hard against your needy hole.

“Will you deny me,” he groaned, anxiety shaking him like a storm, “Will you deny me this?”

“N-no,”  _ Never. _

Suddenly, lubricated only by sweat and precum, his cock opened you without warning. Kylo whined in relief, bucking his hips forward, making sure his sex pushed so deep that you contracted hard around him. It wasn’t long before he buckled down on top of you his entire weight pressing you hard into the bed muffling your cries with his bloody shoulder.

The Force that throbbed through his cock spread to you as he snapped his hips down, slamming his aching cock into your soaking slit. Your core shuddered through the pressure of the Force, your g-spot throbbing painfully, releasing bursts of warm fluids on his cock, only lubricating him further.

Digging his nails into your flesh he grunted hard, setting his pace harder and faster, forcing you to clench tighter around him. Under his death grip, you writhed, tossing your head back and forth, arms pulling desperately at his hold, unable to keep your throbbing womanhood from coming.

“Scream…!” he chanted into your shoulder, bracing his gloved palm against the headboard. Fighting through the quaking in his elbow, he lifted himself up, continuing to pound you with his entire body while he barked his commands through gritted teeth “Scream for me!”

Obeying, you gave into the pressure, snapping your hips forward and screaming, letting his cock ride the convulsing waves of your orgasm.. Kylo howled as you milked his cock with your womanhood, hardly able to fight the way it clenched so tightly around him. 

Unable to support his weight, he collapsed again, biting down hard on our shoulder until the painful throbbing of his orgasm finally passed. You shrieked when his teeth broke the skin, the taste of warm iron filling his mouth as he pumped the last of his hot load deep inside of your quivering womanhood.

Mouth dripping with your shared blood, he moaned deep, to weak even to pull his cock from your swollen heat. Instead, he pressed his battered face into your wound, wrapping his arms around your head. Against your cheek, you felt more evidence of his battle, warm blood oozing from him to you.

But you didn’t care--you couldn’t. You slipped your arms up under his shoulders, burying your face in his neck. He inhaled through gritted teeth when your fingers grazed his cuts, but he only used the pain to hold you tighter.  _ Maker... _ But he was here now. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was here, bruised and weak, but here. And  _ he’s breathing _ .

It was day fifty-eight and the commander had finally returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
